Como Yo
by RinelTahisho
Summary: No comprendía ¿Por qué ella seguía con su novio? Sino estaba cómoda con el, y nunca la tratara, Como Yo. Song Fic


Nombre del Fic: Como Yo

Reseña: No comprendía ¿Por qué ella seguía con su novio? Sino estaba cómoda con el, y nunca la tratara, **Como Yo. Song Fic**

La letra negrita, es la letra de la canción

El teléfono de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, y ya sabia de quien era Inuyasha ¿Puedes venir esta noche? El solo respondió un sí, Kagome solo le enviaba cuando quería algo de el, y cuando el intentaba comunicarse con ella, nunca la encontraba.

**Tú siempre me llamas cuando te interesa que vaya a la cama contigo,**

**Cuando yo te llamo tú nunca apareces, mujer yo jamás te consigo**

Ya era tarde, Inuyasha ya estaba llegando a la casa de Kagome, una vez que llego, toco la puerta, y de inmediato ella abrió, él entro rápidamente.

-Ya me imagino lo que paso –Dijo Inuyasha –Peleaste con Koga –Era algo típico, Kagome solo llamaba a Inuyasha cuando quería desahogarse con el en su cama, ya que Inuyasha tenia todo, hacia todo, y era todo lo que ella quería y que le encantaba

-Inuyasha, ya sabes que mi novio… Tu lo conoces, nunca ara ni tendrá, lo que tu tienes –Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha dándole una copa de vino, y sentándose junto a el en la cama, Kagome siempre se vestía provocativa cuando estaba con Inuyasha, como en ese momento, que solo vestía una pequeña bata blanca, dejando ver un poco su ropa interior y su tentadora figura, pero Inuyasha no tenia que vestirse de tal manera para ella, ya que, este como este vestido, siempre será una tentación para ella. Después de escuchar las palabras de Kagome, Inuyasha solo hizo una media sonrisa diciéndole

-**Es que tu novio no te sabe tratar como yo, será que ya descubrió, que soy quien te hace el amor, será que sabe que yo soy tu secreto, que por las noches cuando duermes te escapas, que en mi encontraste mas que un hombre completo, y que conmigo te sobra, lo que a su lado te falta **–Una vez que Inuyasha termino de hablar, estampo sus labios en los de Kagome, y la beso apasionadamente, recostándola en la cama, para hacerle pasar por otra noche placentera, y que nunca tendrá con su novio

**El no te hace el amor como yo, como yo, como yo, como yo**

**Como yo, como yoo, el no te hace el amor como yo, como yo**

**Como yo, como yo, como yo, como yoo**

Para ellos no les era difícil entrar en calor y en el deseo, eran incontrolables, e indomables, para Kagome sus mejores noches, era las que pasaba con Inuyasha, ya estaba harta de su novio, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba con el, lo conoció por Inuyasha ya que es un gran amigo de el, aunque en noches como esa, simplemente se olvidaba de eso, solo lo deseaba a el, solo el podía hacerle las cosas que a ella le encantaba, y que el solo podía hacer

**Dime quien como yo te hace sentir calor, que hace que tu cuerpo**

**Se llene de sudor, las ventanas del cuarto se bañan en vapor, **

**Cuando tu y yo hacemos el amor, sentimos algo profundo hacemos**

**Que tiemble este mundo, y disfrutamos cada segundo, cuando tu**

**Y yo hacemos el amor**

**Lo hacemos de la cama hasta el suelo, pasión y deseo, la jalo por el pelo**

**Te pongo a ver estrellas y el cielo, sin ti me desvelo, yo me estoy **

**Muriendo por lo que ese hombre te esta haciendo**

A pesar de que estaban juntos varias noches, cada una era distinta, no era algo ordinario, o una rutina, había algo distinto, no sabia si eran sus deseos, o el placer, pero sea lo que sea, lo disfrutaban. Los gemidos de Kagome, eran mas unos gritos debido al placer, Inuyasha le hacia sentir gran placer a Kagome, recorríendo todo sus cuerpo, aunque Kagome no se queda atrás, su parte favorita, era cuando Inuyasha se excitaba, era el punto donde le hacia sentir todo el placer posible.

**Te gusta, te encanta, cuando el animal se me levanta**

**Te encanta, te gusta, como lo disfrutas**

Ya llenos de placer, sudados, felices, y cansados, simplemente se acostaron abrazados, mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa

-Que triste por Koga –Dijo Kagome, besando a Inuyasha

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Inuyasha

**Y es que tu novio no te sabe tratar como yo, será que ya descubrió**

**Que soy quien te hace el amor**

-Por que… El nunca será como tu –Dijo Kagome con una media sonrisa, besando nuevamente a Inuyasha, ese era el hombre que ella quería y ya no lo tendría como un amante… Suponia que Koga lo entenderá.

**El no te hace el amor como yo, como yo, como yo, como yo**

**Como yo, como yoo**


End file.
